A Fairy's(?) Worries
by strawberryTala
Summary: Open House for You Show meant tours and duels. This time, to make it extra fun, it was dueling in themed costumes. But Yugo seems a bit unsure about how well his suits him. In Yuya's eyes, he's being silly. And he has no problem telling him otherwise with adamant compliments. Because really, Yuya could go on all day about how pretty his boyfriend was.


"Alright," Yuzu says, "I think we're more or less finished with dealing out preparation duties. Now it's just to get started!"

"There's a lot to do... will we make it?" Rin asks, leaning over Yuzu's shoulder to look over the papers scattered across the surface of the front desk the pink-haired girl was sitting at.

Yuzu nods, smiling in determination. "We've got quite a few people so if everyone pulls their weight, we'll be fine!"

"Do we really need that many people just for decorations?" Yuto asks, raising a brow.

"It takes time and I don't want any space looking dull! This is a great chance to show You Show's appeal!" The people present sweatdropped at the fire in Yuzu's voice, and the almost literal fire in her eyes.

"Well, it's good that you're fired up and everything," Sors says, perched on a desk and a candy cane in hand. He casts a glance out to the rest of the classroom to one spot in particular. "Compared to someone else…"

Their eyes went to the form slumped over one of the desks, face down and radiating misery.

Yugo resembled a sack of dead potatoes where he laid, having not moved at all since duties had been picked by paper slip lottery. Some weird noises could be heard escaping him on occasion, otherwise, no reaction.

Yuya sat next to him, trying in vain to cheer him up. He'd been trying for a while but saw no success at all.

"Don't worry, Yugo, it won't be so bad! It's just a costume."

That did get a reaction, Yugo turning his head enough to look sourly up at Yuya. "Easy for you to say. Don't talk like you know."

"I'm used to wearing costumes! It's a bit embarrassing at first, but it's a lot of fun! And others get happy too."

Yugo looks blankly up at him, not believing him at all. Yuya flinches at the look, but gathers his wits quickly. "Hey, I turned up to a big match against the Duel Champion wearing a clown costume! It can't be worse than that!"

Yugo frowns, pursing his lips. "...Maybe, but, you're used to that."

"I wasn't at the start though," Yuya continues hastily, catching onto the possibility of cheering his boyfriend up like a fish to a hook. "It's a process! And you won't be the only one in a costume. And you didn't get a really silly one, right?"

Yugo pouts, staring at the desk surface. "I guess not…"

"And you're not the one who's gonna be dressed up in lights," Yuya says jokingly with a smile.

That pulls a reluctant laugh from Yugo, making Yuya smile wider in relief.

Yugo finally lifts himself from the desk, red spots on his face from where it had been pressed against the hard surface. He huffs and hits a fist against his open hand lightly a few times. "Nothing to do but just do it, I guess."

"That's the spirit!" Yuya says, smiling in encouragement.

You Show Duel School's Open House. Something that had come into creation when the news of other Duel Schools having open houses to attract new students for the coming year. Yuzu, upon hearing about this, figured it would be a perfect opportunity to show off You Show's appeal.

The ideas flew forward from there, scheduled duels, food, tours of the building, the types of decorations. Then, Yuya brought forward the idea: What if everyone wore costumes?

After coming to the conclusion that getting or making a costume for everyone would be too pricey, they decided on just the people who would duel would wear one. And after the people were picked and themes were decided, slips were pulled.

"This is surprisingly warm."

Yuya looks over to Sora, who's looking over his costume. He looked like a plush toy, sweater fully made in faux fur and shorts lined with very fuzzy fur. The sleeves had holes for his thumbs and paw marks on the fabric over his palms, with a pair of wolf ears on his head.

Yuya laughs. "Good you won't get cold then."

Sora crosses his arms behind his head. "Are you sure the slips weren't rigged? This is all very fitting." He gives Yuya a pointed look-over.

Yuya laughs, rubbing his head. He pulled the 'Fireworks' theme, which meant he's got a cloak a little longer than his normal jacket that was decorated with firework patterns in different colours. His slim pants were dark, colour bursting out at the ends. The long-sleeved button-up shirt was dark and coupled with a dark red vest.

"It was all completely fair," Yuzu cuts in. "Though I'm as surprised as you for how good match-ups we got."

Yuzu wore a sort of modern version of a choir girl uniform. No sleeves, ruffles down the front of her pink shirt, a shorter white skirt with suspenders and shorts underneath. She wore long gloves without fingers and a round hat on her head with a little musical note on it, as well as a pair of angel wings on her back.

"That's what I'm saying, we might as well say we voted on who gets what at this point."

"It was by chance!"

Yuya laughs at their ensuing squabble, turning back to the room and everyone present. Yuzu had gone to chat with Serena and Gongenzaka. Sora stood with Tsukikage, who didn't have a costume on but had a long, starry muffler wrapped around his neck, and Yuri, who was as usual bundled up more than the others. He knew Shun and Sawatari were off to the store making an emergency supply run.

But he didn't see Yugo anywhere.

Yuya frowns, looking down the hall to where the changing room was. Should he go check on him? Maybe he wanted to be left to himself or was just taking a while to get dressed?

Yuya stalls for a moment longer, giving the room one last glance before heading to the changing rooms. He'd just check that everything was alright and leave if it was nothing. Yuya was just about to round the corner when he had to halt abruptly to avoid running into the person who suddenly stepped out in front of him.

Rin steps back in surprise, white knee-long mantle folding around her body. She had been an obvious choice for dueling, with her Windwitch deck, and had pulled the 'Winter Princess' theme and she certainly looked the part. Ribbons decorated the long sleeves of her white shirt, high waisted light blue skirt with frills on the edge that went to her knees. The sheer fabric over it was decorated with glittering snowflakes, along with dark blue leggings and gloves, white boots with ribbons replacing the usual shoelaces. The ensemble completed with the princess crown placed on her head.

"Rin, what's up?"

"Looking for you," she promptly says, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him back to where she came from. "Come on, we need your encouragement."

"My what?" Yuya asks in confusion, letting himself be pulled along.

"Just follow me."

They wind down the hall, away from the noise of the entrance hall until they reach the changing rooms. Ruri, who is standing in front of the door, looks up at their arrival, braided hair falling over her shoulder and smiles in relief. "That was quick."

"Ran into him on the way," Rin says as they come to a stop.

"I was about to head over here…" Yuya says hesitantly, glancing between the two girls and the closed door. "What's going on?"

Rin sighs. She gives the door a concerned glance. "Yugo's being a little skittish and doesn't want to come out. I'm not getting anywhere, can you talk to him? Maybe you'll have better luck."

Yuya's brow furrow in concern. He nods and steps up to the door, hearing how Rin and Ruri walk a few ways off to give them some privacy. He knocks. "Yugo? Everything okay?"

It's silent for a moment before the door makes a click and it opens just a crack, familiar blue eyes peeking out as their owner's body hides behind the door. "Yuya?"

"It's me." Yuya smiles, standing close so they don't have to speak very loud. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

Yugo's eyes avert, shifting in place and Yuya saw a flash of white, shimmering fabric. "It's just… Mmm..."

"Is it your costume after all?" Yuya asks carefully, frowning lightly when Yugo flinches. "If you really don't want to go out in it, we can think of something else, you know?"

"It's not that, I think," Yugo says hesitantly, struggling to find the words. He grumbled irritably to himself, face screwed up tight. "It just… feels a bit weird. Like it's not fit for me, or something…"

"I'm sure that's not true," Yuya says with a gentle smile, trying to sound reassuring. "Can I come in?"

Yugo hesitates, chewing on his lower lip. After a while, he nods, stepping back behind the door and pulling it open a bit more. Yuya slips inside, shutting the door gently behind him and turns to Yugo.

And promptly freezes to a halt, eyes widening to dinner plates and mouth dropping open.

Yugo was usually dressed in white. But not this sparkly, shimmery white, with fur linings and ribbons and elegant folds in the fabric. A long, flowy sleeveless top in shimmery white with silver details fell around his upper body, the middle held together by a silver ribbon. The fabric ran down, the front open and the edges trimmed with white fur. Wide sleeves in the same fabric sat high up his arms and going all the way down to his wrists, those edges too lined with fur.

A fluttery, ruffled skirt in glimmering silver fabric went down to his knees, lined in silver. White socks with barely visible snowflakes on them cover his legs, a low pair of slim boots on his feet. A silver ribbon was wrapped around them, a bow tied on the side of each one.

His hair different from its usual up-do, a simple white hair clip replacing his normal one and letting the locks fall down his neck instead of pulling them upwards. A hair accessory in the shape of a snowflake sat on the side of his head, two silver ribbons trailing down from it. And on his back sat a pair of fairy wings in silver, white and teal.

Yugo wasn't looking at him, staring hard down at the floor. He pulled at his costume occasionally, smoothing out the fabric or playing with his sleeves. He started fidgeting more the longer the silence dragged on, finally glancing warily at Yuya. "Well? Say something already."

Yuya jerks, snapping out of the daze he had entered and blinked rapidly. "Ah, sorry…" he trails off, trying to gather his thoughts after they had been promptly smashed to pieces by the sight of his boyfriend. He clears his throat. "You… definitely look like a fairy."

Yugo's cheeks turn red. He turns away and scratches at his cheek. "It's probably the wings."

"They do a lot, but it's not the only reason," Yuya continues, slowly collecting his composure back as he keeps talking. "What was that you said about it not being fit for you?"

Because _wow_ Yuya doubted he had ever heard a more untrue statement in his life.

"W-well, you know," Yugo stammers, thrown off by the matter-of-factly tone of voice. He tugs at his top, running his fingers over the elegant lines decorating it. "It's so… pretty. And delicate. And I'm not that, at all. So I thought, it probably looks weird and not really fit for me-"

"Bullshit."

Yugo jumps and Yuya is surprised himself at the fiercely blurted out word. But he doesn't let that stop him, continuing with the same fire in his voice. "Just because you think you don't fully fit it doesn't mean you can't wear it. If you want to wear it, you _should_. Anyone who says otherwise is flat out wrong."

Yuya steps closer and takes one of Yugo's hands in his own, whose staring wide-eyed at him. Yuya meets them with his own determined gaze. "And you're pretty. You're _beautiful_, you hear me? Even when you're not wearing a sparkly outfit or a skirt, you're pretty, and cute, and adorable, the most beautiful person I know-"

"Okay! Okay!" Yugo loudly cuts him off, hitting his shoulder. His face is so crimson red it's reached the tip of his ears, and he almost seems to be shaking from embarrassment. "I get it already, so…"

Yuya smiles wide, bringing the hand held in his own up to give the knuckles a soft kiss. Yugo lets out a strangled squeal and when Yuya looks up again, he's doing his best to hide his burning face behind his free hand, mouth quivering silently.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop," Yuya says, running his thumb over Yugo's hand. "But it's all true though. You're always stunning to me, even half-awake in the morning with messy hair."

Yugo snorts at that, and Yuya smiles happily. Crystal blue eyes peek at him from behind pale fingers, small nicks and scars barely visible on them. "You sure you didn't overexaggerate a bit there?"

Yuya huffs, offended. "Excuse you, I may be an entertainer and over-exaggeration might be part of my job, but I don't lie. Especially not about how beautiful my boyfriend is, or how perfectly he fits being a Snow Fairy."

Yugo almost seems to vibrate, from embarrassment or from wanting to protest, Yuya doesn't know. Maybe it's both. He jumps as Yugo suddenly steps closer and his head flops forward to hang against his shoulder. Yuya brings his hand up to carefully pet his head, other one resting against his back, the fabric of his clothes soft against his hand. "You really do fit it. I knew you would the moment you got the theme."

"Even if I'd been wearing pants?" Came the muffled question against his shoulder.

"Even if you'd been wearing pants. I'm not that shallow," Yuya sniffs. He glances down. "Though I'm not complaining."

Yugo laughs and hits his arm, hard enough to actually hurt but Yuya only chuckles, wrapping his arms around Yugo properly, mindful of the wings, as they giggle in the empty changing room.

Yugo runs a finger over the dark red vest, face still snuggled against Yuya's shoulder. "...You look good too, by the way."

Yuya smiles down at him. "Really?"

Yugo nods against his shoulder. "I like you in your usual bright colours, but… you look pretty nice in dark ones too."

Yuya feels the delight over being complimented tickle at him and laughs. He also files that tidbit away for future use. "Thanks!"

"...You really think I look okay?"

"You look stunning," Yuya says resolutely and Yugo jumps in his arms. "I've got more compliments where that came from if you want to test me?"

"No! I'm fine!" Yugo says quickly, head shooting up from his shoulder to look at him properly. His face is slightly less flushed compared to before, but still rosy red. Yuya laughs as Yugo frowns, looking more like a pout.

"You feeling better? Think you can go out?"

Yugo pauses, thinking. He pulls at his clothes again, the fabric shimmering in the light as he stares at it. Finally, he looks back to Yuya and nods, smiling. "Yeah, I'm feeling good. I can go out."

Yuya brightens. "Great! But uh, can I ask for something, before we go join the others?"

Yugo tilts his head curiously. "Shoot."

"Can I kiss you?" Yugo blushes and Yuya continues. "Because I've kinda been dying to since I came in here and I just know I won't get the chance again until tonight, or maybe even tomorrow."

Yugo grumbles. "You fucking… of course it's okay!"

"I mean, you haven't been in the best mood, felt wrong to just do it…" Yuya says, sounding bashful, running a hand through his hair.

Yugo frowns, but looks more embarrassed and almost touched. He yanks on Yuya's sleeve. "Okay, fine, thanks. Just do it already."

"What, you sound like you want to get it over with quickly. I almost feel offended," Yuya says cheekily.

Yugo pouts, and turns away to the door, putting a hand on the handle. "If you don't want to I'm going out."

"Wait! Wait, I'm sorry, I won't tease you anymore!" Yuya quickly says, moving to stand next to Yugo and over the space between the door and wall. He puts his hands together in front of him, one open eye looking pleadingly at Yugo. "Can I please get a kiss? Pleease?"

Yugo glances at him, looking irritated but also embarrassed, and Yuya always felt a bit bad whenever he thought it was a good look. Not Yugo's best, but nice nonetheless. He could see a smile just barely cracking through, making Yuya's own widen.

"Pleeease?" Yuya continues in an overly pleading voice, moving to stand in front of Yugo so he leaned back against the door, hands still held together. The smile on Yugo's face was barely restrained now. "Can I pretty please kiss you, Yugo-sama~"

"Puhahah!" Yugo bursts out laughing, barely smothered by his hand, cheeks a lovely red and beautiful eyes twinkling in joy. It's probably the best sight Yuya has seen today, not for lack of very tough competition. Coupled with the beautiful outfit, he really looked like a dazzling fairy. "Don't say such stupid stuff!"

Yuya grins. "Is that a yes?"

After his giggles finally calm down, Yugo reaches up to pull at Yuya's vest again, smiling. "Duh. Get over here."

Yuya laughs one last time before leaning in and pressing his lips against Yugo's, who meets him halfway. He moves his hands to cup Yugo's face, warm skin soft under his fingers.

He feels Yugo grow lax against him and the door, so Yuya pushes up against him a little more and back into the door. Yugo makes a small noise against his mouth and wraps an arm around Yuya's neck, long sleeve draping over his shoulder and contrasting against his dark attire. The other curls lightly into the fabric of Yuya's cape on his shoulders as they kiss.

They separate, both breathing a little harder. Yuya presses a kiss to Yugo's cheek with a smile. "Thanks for the food~"

Yugo snickers, face still pink. "Yeah yeah, you're welcome."

Chuckling, Yuya steps back, watching as Yugo runs his hands down his clothes to straighten them out. "We should probably head out now."

"Yeah…" Yugo says. He sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a big whoosh. He whirls on his heel and puts his hand on the doorknob, throwing the door open. "Let's go!"

Yuya snickers lightly as he follows. It was a short walk back to the front entrance, the noise from the others there getting louder and clearer the closer they got. When they were just at the corner, Yuzu's voice rang out.

"And where are Yuya and Yugo?! The duels are about to start and they're right after each other!"

Yuya smiles, taking hold of Yugo's hand as they walk into the room, voice boisterous when he speaks, hand cupping his mouth. "Did I hear someone call our names?"

Yuzu along with everyone else present turns to them, Yuzu looking irritated at first, but it quickly disappeared. Gradually, Yuya saw how eyes widened and jaws slackened, and couldn't help but smile proudly. Yugo shifts next to him, tightening his hold on Yuya's hand.

"Sorry we're late!" Yuya says, smiling cheekily as he leans a bit against Yugo's side. "Had to go fairy hunting."

The somewhat stunned silence, while amusing, wasn't doing very good for Yugo, who was starting to fidget under the quiet staring. Luckily, Yuya wasn't the only one who noticed.

"So you finally got out," Rin says, walking up and giving Yugo's bare shoulder a light smack, making him yelp. "Took you long enough."

Yugo rubs his shoulder, directing a petulant pout at his best friend. "Oh shut up, I'm here now, aren't I?" He turns to look at Yuzu. "Hey, when are the duels starting?"

Yuzu jerks to, shaking her head slightly. "A-ah, in about 30 minutes. People are lining up outside so we need to let them inside soon and set things up. You and Sawatari are up second."

As if summoned by his name being said, Sawatari decides to walk up to them, oddly silent. He's dressed in a dark and star-themed outfit, having pulled the 'Star' theme, much to his delight. A long, midnight blue tailcoat with a pattern of thin, overlapping stars on the inside, with pants in the same colour. Dark gloves and a top hat with a star accessory on the side made him look surprisingly dapper, but still Sawatari.

Chin in hand and eyes narrowed as he looks at Yugo, who leans back in confusion as eyes look him up and down. "Hmmmm…"

"Uh, you okay there man?" Yugo asks hesitantly, eyebrow raised.

"Mmmmm…" Sawatari continues to grumble, finger now tapping his chin and face screwed up in thought. Yuya was against violence, but if he made a bad comment he was willing to break his code. He could see Rin staring challengingly at him too.

Finally, Sawatari sighs in loud exasperation and points at Yugo. "You! You planning to outshine me right from the start?!"

Yugo, along with everyone else who overheard his words, blink. "Huh?"

"Dressed like that, you'll pull eyes even just standing still, and keep the attention away from the great Neo New Sawatari!"

"Ummm," Yugo says hesitantly, expression confused. "I'm don't know what you're talking about…"

"So, Sawatari, you're basically saying..." Yuya cuts in, stepping close to Yugo and putting his hands on his shoulders. "That Yugo looks great?"

Yugo looks at Yuya with wide eyes. "Hah?"

Sawatari snorts as if the question is stupid. "Of course he does! And that's the problem! He'll draw all the attention before the duel has even started!"

"You'll just have to work harder." Serena cuts in, arms crossed.

Ruri giggles behind her hand, skipping up to them to grab Yugo's hands, smiling. "I knew it would suit you perfectly!"

Yugo's eyes widen, and Yuya meets them with a look that says 'See? I told you'. Rin is smiling in satisfaction as well when Yugo looks at her next, nodding.

A small, but no less elated, smile forms on Yugo's face. "Thanks."

* * *

"Yugo's surprisingly okay with dueling in a skirt."

Ruri giggles like Yuto had said something funny. "When I gave him the choice, he chose it himself. It really suits him, doesn't it?"

Yuto lightly flushes. "I-I guess..."

Yuya jabs a lighthearted elbow into his side. "Remember he's taken, so watch yourself."

"I'm not thinking anything like that!" Yuto hastily says, making Yuya and Ruri laugh.

They watch as Yugo excitedly pumps a fist in the air as Sawatari's life points hit zero, the crowd watching cheering and applauding. When some people start shouting things like "You were beautiful!" or "It was really pretty!", Yugo gets embarrassed and waves awkwardly as he shuffles to the exit. Yuya thinks back in amusement to his identical reaction to when he had first walked out on the field and people had turned awed and shouting compliments.

"Come on, let's go and congratulate the fairy," Rin says, nudging at him so he'll walk down the hall towards the entrance to the duel field. Yugo soon comes into view, Yugo's eyes lighting up at the sight of them.

"Yuya! I won!" Yugo shouts at him in excitement as he runs up.

"I saw, it was amasing!" Yuya says in response, catching Yugo as he throws his arms around his neck and spinning him around once.

"You two are up next right?" Yugo asks, pulling back with his arms still wrapped around Yuya's neck, looking at him and Rin. "Do your best!"

"Of course!" Yuya winks. "I won't lose, even if it's to the princess of winter itself."

"Haha, very funny." Rin lightly punches his shoulder and Yuya barely holds himself back from flinching. "Don't feel embarrassed when I kick your butt in front of your boyfriend. And Yugo, don't get mad at me when I kick your boyfriend's ass."

"Hey, don't decide you're gonna win before we've even started," Yuya says, grinning lightheartedly. "If I have a fairy's cheer's supporting me, there's no way I'll lose!"

"So now you've decided Yugo's gonna cheer for you instead of me?" Rin quirks a brow, smirking. They both turn expectantly at Yugo, who jumps.

Yugo screws his face up, looking between them. "Uuugh… I, I can't cheer on one over the other! I can't! You both just do your best!"

He frowns as Yuya and Rin both start to laugh at him. Rin moves to walk ahead. "Sorry. Well, it's not like I can win without your support. I'm going ahead."

"I won't go down that easily, you hear?!" Yuya shouts after Rin, who laughs and waves over her shoulder. Yuya laughs himself after a while, folding his arms over his chest. "Hehe, I think this'll be a fun duel."

"You're both strong, so give a great show, okay?" Yugo says, grinning and tapping Yuya's shoulder with his fist. Yuya smiles, starting to go after Rin. "Ah, Yuya, wait a sec."

Yuya turns back, curious, only for his eyes to widen as Yugo suddenly moves to stand very, very close. Something soft presses up against Yuya's lips, a quick but sweet caress, before it was gone again. Like the chilly kiss of a snowflake.

Yugo steps back, grinning and cheeks a bit red. His wings shimmer from the ceiling light as he moves, long sleeves and skirt fluttering around him. "Good luck."

And with that he hurriedly turns on his heel and scutters away.

Yuya stood stock-still for a moment longer until he moved his limbs to walk to the duel field. A hot-blooded fire was burning in his chest.

It ended up firing him up more than usual in his duel, all the way to victory. He resolutely avoided Rin's knowing smirk afterwards.

"Hey, Yugo?" he asks as they're all packing up to head home.

"What's up?" Yugo answers, looking up from where he was folding up his costume, back in his casual clothes.

Yuya glance from him to other parts of the room, face a bit pink. "Are you gonna keep the Snow Fairy outfit?"

"Huh? Why?"

"...'Cause I kinda really wanna see you wear it again."

Yugo blushes bright red. He gives the clothes a considering look, running a finger over the sleeve in his hands.

Crystal blue eyes glance shyly at Yuya. "If you're gonna go that far… I guess I could. It's not like I'd planned on throwing it away anyway."

Yuya has to stop himself from jumping in glee, and settles on smiling instead, already looking forward to when he could see Yugo as a Snow Fairy again.

He really did look beautiful in it, after all.


End file.
